


Behind the Wheel

by Merci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new town, a new mystery.  However, this mystery involves a missing Impala and beautiful stranger that seems to know everything about the Winchester brothers; maybe more than a stranger should.  He is dark, confident, beautiful, dominating, and he knows which buttons to push to get both Sam and Dean right where he wants them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sam, Dean, Impala, or Supernatural. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> This was written as a Christmas fic for my friend Eva.  I've been hammering away on it after school and am _finally_ giving it to her!  I rarely watch Supernatural, so I wrote this entirely for my dear Eva and with the help of a couple friends to keep these guys from becoming too ooc.  I know that I didn’t nail them bang-on, probably didn’t catch all their idiosyncrasies, but I did my best and if you can ignore that little fact, I hope you’re able to enjoy this as well.  I’m kinda proud with how the smut turned out.  From what I’ve been told, the Impala doesn’t really have a personality in canon, so I’ve built this entirely from what I thought the car might be, and what it might need to be to do this with Dean and Sam.

The wheels of the black impala rolled along the darkened street.  All day it had driven, carrying its occupants across the back-streets of the mountainous stretch of highway.  Its bright headlights cut out moments before it steered into the parking lot of a motel, kicking up some dust as it turned the corner and found a spot in the stretch of empty parking spaces.  Its engine purred along until it, too, was cut and it finally rested.

A few minutes passed before the black doors opened and Sam and Dean emerged.

“I’ll get us checked in,” Sam said, brushing his fingers through his hair, making the light brown strands curl around his ears.  He turned back to his brother, but the other man was busy pulling their bags out of the trunk.  “Yeah, I’ll just go, then.”

The car sat like a dark sentinel as the two hunters went about their routine.  They had been travelling for what felt like weeks, and the two men were happy to have found a halfway-decent place to spend the night.  The Impala settled into its parking spot, its shocks absorbing the vibrations that thrummed from the ground beneath its thick wheels.  There was a strange humming sound coming from somewhere around the road-side motel, but it was too dark and Sam and Dean were too tired to notice as they retired for the night.

“Goodnight,” Dean whispered back once the other man had gone inside.  He reached out to run his fingers along the black, dusted body of the muscle car.  He smiled as he wiped away the dirt, feeling the smooth curves of his baby.  “I promise I’ll give you a deluxe wash in the morning.”

The only response was the sound of the engine cooling from its long run and Dean turned to leave, closing the door behind him to join his brother in some much-needed sleep.

The Impala cooled in the darkness as the motel lights flickered out and the night encased everything on the outskirts of the town.

+++

“Oh, God, no!” Dean shrieked. 

Sam rushed outside, stopping short when he saw his brother gesturing wildly before the empty parking spot where the Impala had been the night before.

“How could this have happened?” Dean asked, his voice still strained with anger.

Sam folded his arms over his chest.  “You forgot to lock it?”

“Of course not!” Dean turned to him, his loss giving way to anger in a split second.  “Who could have taken her?  There’s nobody here.  We’re in the middle of nowhere!”

“This isn’t nowhere,” Sam interjected, sighing.  “We passed a sign on the way in that said there’s a town further in so stop crying.  I put a tracking chip in the Impala so we can find whoever stole your baby.”

That seemed to make Dean brighten and they returned to their room, hovering over the laptop as it booted up.  The tracking program showed a rough map with two points of light that were very close to each other.

“That’s weird,” Sam said, picking up the machine and looking closer at it. “It says the car is still at the motel… in one of the rooms?”

That was all Dean needed.  He muttered something about how he would kill the bastards, and then stalked out of the room.

Sam followed behind, but the older man was running down the hall, away from his brother and after his baby.

Dean knocked on the door that he knew hid the thieves.  He had visions of kicking it in racing through his head, when he heard the sounds of someone on the other side.  The doorknob turned and then the barrier swang out of the way.  Dean had his fist raised, ready to fight, but the accusations in his mind failed him when his eyes fell across the man who stood on the other side of the doorway.

He stood a good few inches taller than Dean, and his dark, oily-black hair fell about his ears; short and wavy.  His eyes were bright green – practically golden – and Dean felt like he was a deer caught in headlights.  He wanted to demand from this person where his car was, but in this man’s presence, he suddenly felt calm, like the Impala wasn’t a worry anymore.

The stranger leaned against the doorway after a few moments, waiting for Dean to make a noise, but the shorter man couldn’t do anything.  He couldn’t rip his eyes away, except to rake them across the other man’s body, noticing the little drops of water that gathered and glistened on his muscular chest, beading down his abdomen and only then disappearing into the white towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

Dean took in the vision before him, feeling a little foolish when the stranger’s mouth quirked up into a small grin and he remembered why he was there: the Impala.  “Where is she?” he asked, placing his palm against the man’s wet chest and pushing his way inside the room.  The touch sent a spark through his mind, like the curves of muscle were somehow familiar to him.  He spun around, narrowing his eyes.  “Hey, buddy.  I know you’ve got my car, so give her over and I’ll…uh…” he trailed off as the stranger’s eyes glistened with mirth before he turned and walked away.

Dean watched him, wondering what planet he was from as the other man moved into the steam-filled bathroom, dropping his towel on the floor and giving him an eyeful of his tight bum before he stepped into the tub.

“I couldn’t wait for you to give me a bath, Dean,” he said, sinking into the bubble bath.  “But you can wash me now, if you want…” he held up a washcloth, jiggling it invitingly.

Dean was befubbled.  He took a step forward, trying to grasp what the situation when Sam rushed in behind him.

“Did you find it?” he asked, looking around the room, oblivious to the thing that held Dean’s full attention.  He looked everywhere but the bathroom, and Dean listened to the other man moving about before the stopped, obviously having discovered the dark-haired beauty that was offering to be washed.

No, no, he didn’t mean ‘beauty’.  He meant… Dean fumbled with the words in his head, trying to understand why this man felt so familiar.  There was something about his eyes, his body… he was dark and muscled and Dean could practically feel the power when they’d touched.

“Uh, Dean… maybe we’re in the wrong room.”  Sam called over, trying to bring his brother away from there.  He obviously didn’t realize something was happening, well, he hadn’t heard the stranger speak.

Dean said nothing and stared at the man in the tub who had given up on Dean helping him.  He dragged the cloth across his chest, leaving a trail of foam and bubbles as he did.

“That’s weird…” Sam said, looking at his computer perched on his arm.  Dean turned slightly to look at his brother, his attention drawn by a beeping sound coming from the computer.  “The tracking program says the Impala… at least, the _chip_ is here.”

Sam looked from the man in the tub to Dean and then back again.

Dean turned his attention back to the man, his body felt tight and ready to fight, and yet…  “What the hell are you?” he finally asked, tired of being confused.

The stranger didn’t stop scrubbing himself, humming a familiar tune that Dean swore he had on 8-track somewhere in his trunk.  The computer clicked and beeped, drawing his attention back to Sam.  His brother had stepped into the bathroom and Dean looked over his shoulder to the screen.  The Impala was close.  Too close to be easily overlooked.

Dean’s boots squeaked a bit as he stepped onto the wet bathroom tiles.  “You?” he asked, incredulously, his eyebrows tightly knit together.

The man’s attention was back on him, like he’d been interrupted.  “What?”

Dean’s composure seemed to crack.  “You’re not her, my baby is a girl!  What did you do to her?”  He turned to Sam; his younger brother was still holding the computer out as he approached the tub.  The software beeped, telling them both what they knew was not possible.

“Did you… eat the tracking device?” Sam asked, trying to find another explanation.  The computer said the chip was somewhere on this man’s naked body and there were few options for where it could be hidden.

“Oh, you mean that thing you unceremoniously stuffed inside me a couple months ago?” he asked nonchalantly.  “Must still be in here, even in this… body.”  He tapped the side of his head, as if to indicate where the device was hidden.

Sam finally stepped through the doorway, inching towards the tub where Dean was practically leaning over the other man.  He felt weird walking into the room, but had to verify what the other man was saying.  He watched the screen, reporting that the chip was, indeed, inside his head.  “That’s not possible…”

“With the amount of crap the three of us have seen, I think you’d know anything is possible,” the stranger said.  “Now, if neither of you are going to wash me, like you _promised_ ,” he looked pointedly at Dean, “would you mind leaving so I can do it myself?”  He gave the both of them a look that seemed to darken the room slightly.

Sam backed out quickly, feeling weird enough as it was.

Dean wasn’t so quick to comply.  He reached out, as if to take the washcloth from the outstretched fingers, but seemed to come to his senses and follow his brother out into the room in a hurry.  He looked over his shoulder at the dark-haired man who grinned wolfishly at him.

The spell was broken the moment the bathroom door closed behind them and Dean spun around, a million questions on his lips.  “What the hell is going on, Sammy?  He’s _not_ her!”

The younger man was typing on his keyboard, digging around in whatever database he thought would hold the answers.  “I don’t know what it is, yet,” he finally said, once Dean had taken to hovering over his shoulder.  “But if he says he’s your car, it would explain why the tracking chip is in his brain.”

“He was serious about that?”

“The software doesn’t lie, Dean.  I still don’t know what could have caused this, though.”

“What kind of thing could have turned my baby into a fucking _man_?”

“Jesus, Dean, calm down,” Sam pushed away from his computer and spun around to face his brother.  “I know you’re upset, but hanging over my shoulder won’t make me find out the facts any faster.”

That outburst seemed to stop Dean in his tracks, at least for a moment.  Sam rubbed his forehead and looked away for a second.  The room’s appearance suggested the man had slept in the bed, meaning he’d been there for a few hours at least.  He thought for a second, trying to piece together the details that led up to that moment and the sorts of resources he would need to figure out the situation.  Finally, he turned back to Dean and tried to give a reassuring smile.

“Look, he’s right, we’ve seen so many paranormal events, and your baby becoming a human man doesn’t sound so far-fetched right now.”  He stepped closer to his older brother and reached out to squeeze his shoulder.  “Give me some time and I’ll figure this out and we can get things back to normal.  Do you… want to stay with him while I find the library in this town?  Maybe there’s something unique to the land, or history or something.”  Dean squared his jaw and nodded, making Sam’s heart tighten.  He hated seeing the other man distraught, especially when it came to his car.

Sam felt reckless and pressed his hand to Dean’s cheek.  He meant it in a reassuring gesture, like a little pat before he left, but his brother’s skin felt so warm beneath his cool fingers, he lingered there a bit longer and his feelings swirled within him.

No, this was not the right time.

Dean raised his hand to touch Sam’s, maybe to hold it there, but the younger man never found out as he pulled his hand back a little too-quickly.  “I’ll be back later tonight,” he said, grabbing his computer and walking towards the door.  “Uh, I’ll tell the manager we’re staying a bit longer than checkout, and, uh, that we’ll be using this room.”  He didn’t look back to see Dean’s expression.  He had been too close to just giving in to his feelings, and he couldn’t allow that.  Dean would get over it, and he just wouldn’t touch him like that again.

+++

Dean watched Sam leave.  He didn’t move until the door closed behind his younger brother and only then did he bow his head.  Sam’s hand had felt so good against his skin, almost made him forget about the man in the tub.  He raised his hand to touch his face and closed his eyes at the memory before shaking his head.  Damnit.

He pushed the thought away and turned towards the bathroom door.  He had to keep this guy occupied, and he’d be damned if he scrubbed his man-bits. 

“Hey,” he said, knocking on the door rougher than he had intended.  “Are you done in there, yet?”

“Not yet,” the voice came back, rich and strong.  “You hadn’t washed me in a while, I’m pretty dirty.”

“Would you stop with the weird… I’m not going to wash you.”

There was a pause and Dean felt a little better after putting his foot down.

“That’s too bad, you promised last night that you would…”

“I didn’t... that wasn’t… you were a _car_ then!” Dean tried arguing.  “It was different, when you’re in that body, anything I said to you before doesn’t count.”

There was another pause, giving Dean a chance to listen.  He didn’t hear anything coming from behind the door.  He was shocked when it suddenly flew open – he hadn’t heard the other man get out of the tub – and even more shocked with the strong, wet hands of his car-turned-human grabbed his jacket and pulled him inside.

“You’re hurting my feelings,” the Impala said as he lifted Dean into the air and pulled him close.  He smelled like clean and high-quality oil.  His dark hair fell glistened with water and his golden eyes bore into Dean.  “Are you going to break _all_ your old promises?”

Dean was like a deer caught in headlights and he hung there, helpless as this other man pulled him tight against his wet, naked body and kissed him.  All he could get out was “Oh shi-” before the Impala’s lips pressed against his and forced his mouth apart.

He swallowed down the insistent tongue that pushed its way inside.  He tasted the other man; wet and clean and he shuddered as he felt him purr.  It was just like the powerful throb of the Impala’s engine, full of strength and ready to go for miles.  He gasped for air when the other man finally broke the kiss.  He felt exhilarated, like he’d just driven a hundred miles an hour with the windows open and was ready for another ride.

Dean’s need for speed had been ignited and he shuddered when the other man set him down on the wet, tiled floor.  “Shit…” he watched the stranger walk back to the tub.  He didn’t climb in right away, he bent over and turned on the hot water tap, letting more hot liquid flow into the basin and giving Dean a show of his perfectly curved ass in the process.  Dean’s feet moved without him realizing, carrying him over to the tub, standing right behind the other man.

It was an open invitation if there ever was one

Would it be so bad to take this guy up on the offer?  Sam said he wouldn’t be back until later and he was supposed to keep this man busy… and at that moment, a very hard part of his body was screaming that it had the best idea of how to spend the next few hours.

The thought that this really _was_ his car flitted through his mind.  Sex in the back seat was one thing, but this… well, maybe in human form it was okay and he reached out, lightly touching the small of that strong back.

The Impala arched into his touch and turned around, looming over Dean by a few, good inches and took hold of his face and shoulder, pulling him close again.  His dark skin glistened, his breath tickling Dean’s cheeks while he pressed their foreheads together.  “You’ve treated me so good, Dean.  Polished me, tuned me, loved me.  You brought those girls into the back seat and fucked them, fucked them inside of me.  I’ve wanted to do this for so long…”

“Do… what?” Dean whispered, tasting the other man’s breath on his lips.

“Fuck inside you for a change.”

Dean shuddered and allowed the taller man to grab him and gently press him against the wall.  His back straightened, cooling behind him while his heart sped up within his ribcage, warming his skin beneath the other man’s touch.  He allowed the Impala to touch him, to guide him, to turn him on.  It was like turning the key in the ignition of Dean’s libido and his body thrummed with excitement.  His cock throbbed heavily against his thigh, rubbing against the inside of his jeans and he dug his fingers into the taller man’s shoulders.  “Mmmm,” he moaned, trying to break the kiss.  “This is too weird, do you have a name?”  He just couldn’t imagine calling out ‘Impala’ if things progressed the way his dick hoped they would.

“Heh,” was the only reply and the other man pulled back.  Those golden-green eyes danced with a flash of amusement and he traced his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip.  “Call me Eric."  His eyes burned with recognition, smouldering desire left to burn for years and only now being sparked to life.

There were no more words, only actions.  Dean shuddered as Eric began to undress him, exposing his hot skin to the steamy air.  He tried to help, lifting his arms as his shirt was peeled off his chest, over his arms and thrown somewhere on the ground.  He tried to kick his boots out of the way while the Impala worked on the button to his jeans.  Dean managed to do all of this while engaging Eric in a lip-lock that made his heart gun like an engine.

When they were finished stripping the hunter of his clothing, Eric pulled away and Dean blinked, naked and hard as a rock.  He didn’t need to look down to know that his erection was throbbing against his abdomen and even the light brush against his own skin was sending shocks of feeling through the solid shaft.  He turned his head to the side, looking at his clothes that had been flung out of the way, his eyes falling on the tub steaming with water and bubbles.  He felt his cheeks burning hot like his skin and he dragged his eyes up the Impala’s body once more

His skin was dark, bronzed and spanned over the tight muscles just beneath.  He stood taller than Dean; nearly overwhelming with his presence and power.  His eyes were light and near-inhuman in the cheap hotel lighting.

Dean swallowed thickly.

“Climb in,” Eric instructed, a whisper inches away from Dean’s mouth.  The hunter complied.

The water was hot against his foot, but he stepped in and sank into the steaming liquid, hearing the bubbles popping in a chorus around him as the heat seeped into his skin and down to his bones.  The reality of the situation was muted, it didn’t matter.  He felt his excitement spike when the other man climbed in front of him, pushing him against the back of the tub and trapping him against the white porcelain.  Dean stiffened, gripping the edges of the tub as the other man settled in comfortably between his legs, teasingly close to his erection.  The Impala seemed to know the effect he was having on Dean and threw his arms over the sides of the tub, unabashed in the way he moved his human body.

It took the shorter man a moment to compose himself before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.  He gathered the washcloth, swirling it around in the water before he lifted it and dragged it across the tanned skin of Eric’s back.  The darker man made a sound of approval deep in his chest, humming his pleasure as Dean rubbed him down.  The hunter was becoming comfortable with the motions of dipping the cloth beneath the waterline and then dragging it up and across the expanse of muscular back.  His cock swirled about in the hot water, throbbing along with his heart that beat hard and purposefully.  He was lost in the actions, watching the way the suds covered the strong back and slid down the expanse of perfect skin into the water.  He continued the actions until the Impala sat up straight and reached back to capture his wrist.  He pulled the hunter’s limb forward, forcing his hand to his chest and purred in his throat.  “My front is very dirty, Dean…”

The hunter slid forward in the tub, his cock becoming trapped between his belly and Eric’s back and he tried to bite back a moan as he allowed his head to fall forward and rest against the hot, wet skin.  The other man guided his hands down his chest and he shuddered.

“You’ve driven me do hard, made me so dirty,” Eric continued, after it became obvious that he was the one guiding Dean’s actions.  “You promised a deluxe wash, but I’m the one doing the work.”

Dean renewed his efforts, reaching around to scrub his chest, pressing his face to Eric’s back and letting the heat of the moment wash over him.  He was suddenly glad he had become a hunter.  There had to be people out there that would give everything to be in his position.  People who liked to fuck a humanized Impala, or people who wanted to fuck _his_ Impala.  God, Dean did love his baby. 

He leaned forward and kissed Eric’s back, reminiscent of the many times he’d kissed his car goodnight.  It was so easy, so familiar.  The feel of his skin beneath his lips was similar to feeling the black steel of his baby.

Eric straightened his back at the contact, his body becoming still.  The only movement was from Dean’s hands as they continued to wash his chest, moving lower to graze over the thick erection that sprang from between the Impala’s legs.

Dean froze, inching his hands down again just as Eric’s fingers closed around him.  He squeaked, trying to pull back but the other man held him tightly, pulling his fingers down to feel his erection.  He wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft, feeling his pulse throbbing beneath his palms.  He groaned, damn, he was big.

“I think I’m clean now, Dean,” Eric breathed.  He lifted the hunter’s hand away, gracefully turning around in the water until he was back between the other man’s legs, nose-to-nose and their hungry cocks bobbing against one another amid the bubbles.

“Any other, uh, promises I should keep?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to be cool even as Eric pressed close to him.  The water slopped over the edge of the tub and Dean slid down in the basin, his knees rising on either side of the Impala’s hips as the other man lowered himself to his body.  He shuddered in delight, feeling the pressure of the other man’s abdomen trapping their cocks together, lightly brushing and slick with the water.  He raised his hands, digging his fingers into the other man’s chest, dragging them around his sides and up to his back.  He dug his nails in and pulled Eric close.  His body knew what it wanted and he tilted his chin up to meet that hungry mouth that dominated the moment their lips touched.  He closed his eyes, no-longer trapped in those gorgeous golden orbs, but still drawn against the Impala by desire and unrealized need.

He needed this.

Badly.

He hooked his leg over the edge of the tub, letting Eric settle in between his legs and he began thrusting, grinding wetly against the dark form of his car.  His body moved on its own and he thrust up, seeking the delicious friction that sparked his cock to twitch, desperate for more.

Eric obliged, bracing himself over Dean with one hand, and reaching between them with the other.  When the hard body pulled away, Dean wanted to groan in loss, but that sound broke into a moan as he felt the skilled fingers encase his manhood.  His head smacked back against the tub, vague pain filling his senses, but it was eclipsed by the feeling of Eric’s fingers around his dick, jerking him in a fast, pistoning pace that reminded him of an engine gunning along faster and faster.  Eric had his foot on the gas, inching Dean closer and closer to breaking as his hand increased in speed.

Dean felt his body arching upward, his ass lifting off the bottom of the tub as his hips jerked forward, rising involuntarily towards the only feeling he needed.  “Fuck!” he finally yelled as his body convulsed.  The water splashed about them, the Impala’s body remained hard above him.  He rolled his hips, dragging out the sensations and Eric continued to jerk him, gently easing him out of his climax and back down to normal.  Well, as normal as the situation could be.  “Oh, God, that was…” Dean said, resting his head against the back of the tub and wincing a bit when he realized he’d hit it earlier.

“Not over,” Eric finished his sentence and climbed from the tub, leaving a rush of water to fall from his body into the pool at his feet.

Dean didn’t get a chance to respond before strong arms grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up.  He fell forward against Eric’s chest, their wet bodies sliding together.  He shuddered as his sensitized skin touched the other man.  His mind mulled over the comment, he was still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm when he felt the insistent pressure throbbing against his hip and he realized what Eric had meant.  “Oh, sure,” he said, reaching down to return the favour.  However, Eric batted his hands away before he could even touch his cock.

Eric grabbed his chin, guiding his attention up into his golden eyes.  “I told you,” he said with a happy smile.  “I want to fuck inside you for a change.”

Dean swallowed thickly as the other man led him out to the bed.  The sheets felt soft and warm beneath him and Dean rolled his head against the pillow, soaking the fabric as the other man climbed over top of him.  “Uh, how did you… um…”

“Relax,” the Impala said, grabbing his legs and flipping him onto his stomach.  “I watched you with those girls… I know I have to prepare you.”

“Guh,” Dean bit his fist as his legs were pulled apart and he felt the other man’s hands on his ass.  Eric’s hands were strong like his body and he massaged the globes of Dean’s ass, drawing out a sigh from the hunter.  He relaxed into the sensations, his teeth loosening against his fist and he spread his legs a little wider, glad that the other man couldn’t see his face.

God, he wanted this.

He arched a bit when he felt Eric’s fingers pressing further between his ass cheeks, parting the rounds of muscle before an entirely new sensation hit him and he tried squirming out of the way.  It was hot and wet and… oh fuck, no, he couldn’t like this.  It was so wrong, damnit, he wouldn’t!  “Oh, yeah,” he groaned, hoping the Impala couldn’t hear him as he squirmed against his tongue.  He felt Eric chuckle deep in his throat as his tongue worked up a good rhythm, lapping along his entrance before poking inside.

“Shit, stop that!” Dean tried looking behind him.  He felt the air of the room on his face, felt the flush across his cheeks as his body responded to the rimming.

Eric didn’t stop, in fact, Dean could swear he felt the other man smile against him as he pushed a finger in past Dean’s ring of muscle. 

With the tongue lapping around his entrance, around the digit forcing its way inside, Dean didn’t know if he should grumble in discomfort, or mewl in abandon.  He clenched his jaw and did both.  Fuck, he _needed_ it to continue.  He felt his cock twitch against the bed sheets as the Impala stretched him further with a second finger and he groaned deep in his throat.

Eric purred in his chest and continued to stretch Dean, licking and spitting and stroking his insides with his long, slender fingers.

Dean spread his legs as wide as he could, arching his ass back and closing his eyes, knowing he’d regret what he was doing if he wasn’t so damn horny.  He never thought he could feel so good from a tongue in his ass.  He squirmed back, rolling his hips and feeing his prick stir against the soft, cotton bedding.  He moaned, biting into his fist.  It was hard to tell how many fingers were inside him, where that tongue was as it glided over his loosened asshole. 

“Fuck,” he twisted his head around, looking down his back to the other man.  Eric was on all fours between his thighs, his beautiful body arched as he dipped his head forward.  His ass was high in the air, appealing.  Dean wanted to go for a ride.  He felt like driving and got a wicked thought in his mind.  He tightened his thighs around the other man and flipped onto his back, laying the Impala on its back as well.  He could see the questions in those golden eyes, his dark brow quirked up, but Dean knew what he wanted.  What he fucking _needed_.  “Let me drive,” he purred, guiding Eric to shift up on the bed and lie on his back while he straddled his waist.  Dean knew what he was doing.  He was very good at pretending, and he kept all apprehension out of his eyes as he tightened his knees on either side of the other man’s hips and reached behind him to find that thick cock.

He squeezed his fingers around the solid flesh, tentatively pinching the head and relishing the sight of those light eyes fluttering for a moment.  He pressed the head to his ass, feeling the tip settling against his loosened opening and began to settle down onto the shaft.  He relaxed; he had to relax, and he closed his eyes to make sure that he could concentrate on lowering himself onto the other man’s cock.  He felt it spread him wide.  His ass tried to resist, tried to clench shut, but it was too slick, too lubricated and the Impala’s cock was too insistent.  Dean was too stubborn to stop.  He stayed straight-backed and bit his lip as he pushed down; feeling the head slip inside and he thought he tasted blood. 

Eric let out a sigh once Dean stopped moving.  The two men remained still, panting heavily and adjusting to the sensation of being inside, or having someone inside their bodies.

Dean tried to maintain his position, with just the head of Eric’s cock inside his ass.  He wanted to get used to that feeling before he moved further, but gravity was not on his side, and his thighs quivered as he slid down the thick shaft.  He fell forward, planting his hands on Eric’s chest and the Impala gripped the hunter’s hips and tried to keep him steady, but it was hard, so hard to keep from sliding down.

Eric was hard and so was Dean as he gaped, staring down his torso, blindly seeing his stiff cock bounding eagerly against Eric’s abdomen.  He could see the other man’s cock between his thighs.  He could see – and feel – it slipping inside him.  The shaft glistened with lubricant and Dean rolled his eyes in confusion – pain or pleasure? – as the other man filled him and his body buzzed with adrenaline.  What came next was a mix of excitement movement and raw need.  Need to feel more.  More fucking, more strength, faster, harder. 

“S-shit…” Dean gaped as he rode the Impala. 

The other man hissed, his golden eyes locking with Dean’s and he arched his hips up, fucking hard into the hunter’s willing body.

Dean’s fingers slipped in the sweat that coated Eric’s chest.  He fell forward, burying his face in the Impala’s neck.  The musky scent of the other man hit his nose and he inhaled deeply; hot leather and crisp air mingled on Eric’s skin, slickened by salty sweat.  The hunter’s mind flashed back to the times he’d fucked women in the back of his car.  It had been awkward to find a place for everyone’s limbs, but he’d screwed them hard against the seats.  The windows had steamed up and he’d made them moan into his mouth.  The feeling of their tight bodies clenching around his cock…

Dean sat upright again, letting his body sink hard onto the other man’s dick.  His eyes rolled at the sensation, but he held his breath, tightening his ass and watching Eric’s reaction. 

The engine kicked up a gear with the roaring groan that broke through his throat.  “Yeah, you know what you’re dong now, don’t you, Dean?”

“I’m a fast learner,” the hunter tried to narrow an eye in a charming wink, but his mouth was slack with lust and he was certain he only succeeded in looking hornier than he felt, if that was even possible.  He clenched again and wiggled his hips around.

The Impala grabbed his body and held him still, trapping his cock deep inside Dean’s body.  “And when you think you’ve learned everything, you get cocky.”  He tightened his grip to get his attention.  “Let me _show_ you just how well I handle the curves and gutters.”

Dean arched back, feeling his sanity begin to unravel.  He tried moving up again, but Eric was trapped inside him.  He stretched his arms out to grab at the headboard and tried to look down at the other man as casually as possible.  “I know you handle well, but can you go from zero to sixty in eight seconds?”

The hunter’s grin dropped the moment the words were out of his mouth.  He knew how fast his car could go. 

He knew how powerful it was.

He knew the Impala as well as he knew Sam, and he recognized the dangerous glint in the other man’s eyes.  He recognized his slight error and his breath hitched in his throat.  Time seemed to slow for him when Eric spoke next.  He thought the Impala said something akin to, “let me show you” and then Dean was on his back and Eric was above him fucking his ass like a machine.

His dick pumped in and out of him at high speed, the lubricant heated up with the friction and Dean grabbed at the bed sheets to find some purchase in the flurry of sudden movement.  “Oh, God…” he panted.  No other words came to him and he settled for moaning incoherently.  He couldn’t hear it very well, anyways.  The blood was rushing in his ears and the bed was banging against the wall in a terrible rhythm.  Bang-bang-bang.  Like a message in Morse code, the bedposts slammed into the plaster while Eric slammed into Dean.

Bang-bang-bang.  The hunter’s mind picked up on the message; it sounded like fuck-fuck-fuck, which was the same as the words gasped past his lips.  His voice rose in pitch.  His ass was hot, his whole body burned, but it was his most private of areas that felt the heat of friction as the Impala’s cock thrust into him repeatedly.  His insides caressed the member, unidentifiable sensations within him; he didn’t know what was happening, except that some part of him was sparking to life.

His dick throbbed painfully between them, sliding in the precome that covered his abdomen.  He twitched, arching forward.  He was turning Dean on and desperately seeking the spark of ignition.  Dean arched his hips upward, giving the other man better access to fuck him hard, brutal and powerful.

Eric rolled his hips as he thrust, stroking Dean’s insides with a swirl before pulling back. 

The hunter rolled his head against the mattress, his fingers digging into his own thighs.  It was too much, too... he couldn’t even think of the words.  Eric slammed into him, planting his cock right on the button deep within him and Dean roared to life.  His orgasm gripped him and he hissed, coughing on a moan that was desperate to breathe.

The bedpost banged its message – fuck-fuck-fuck – and Dean chanted along with it.  He didn’t even have to touch his dick; it twitched on his own against his abdomen, leaking the white cream along his skin.

Eric kept fucking.  His dick was still hard as it pushed into the hunter’s body with eager drive for more.  How long could he go?

“Ah,” Dean finally moaned after a few moments, feeling a bit sore.  “I, ah… don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“I can go for miles,” Eric hummed, slowing his movements.

“That’s great, buddy.  I’ve gotta take a pit stop.”  He looked up into those golden-green eyes, seeing the arousal still evident in the smouldering orbs.

That dark smile never wavered.  “That’s fine.  I think your brother should get a chance to drive for a bit.”

“Sammy is still researching why you’re human, he won’t be back for…”

The sound of someone clearing his throat told Dean that he should shut up and look before he said anything more.  Eric had already pulled out of him and was on his feet, walking towards Sam in his naked, aroused glory.

Sam remained in the doorway, his eyes wide and locked with Dean’s.  He looked surprised, or maybe hurt.  Dean felt the pit of his stomach tighten.  Fuckdamnit.

The younger man had walked in however long ago and didn’t even have the wherewithal to shut the door.  He’d dropped his computer bag on the floor, but his fingers still clutched at some loose papers that might have been important.

Dean never found out.

Eric was on Sam in a heartbeat and the only sound that escaped his mouth was a surprised squeak before the Impala kissed him and slammed the door shut before pressing the younger hunter against it.

“Sammy!” Dean called, trying to climb to his feet, but the sheets were sweaty and tangled around his legs sufficiently to make it difficult.

The Impala pressed his hips forward, grinding against Sam’s jeans and Dean felt his stomach shudder at the sight.  It was hot when Eric was fucking him, but seeing the other man moving so quickly on his brother.  His _brother_ … Dean lurched forward, wanting to get his hands on them, either of them.  He finally kicked the sheets to the side and was on his feet.  He slapped is fingers against the Impala’s sweaty back and slide around until he grabbed the other man’s arms.  “Get off him,” Dean said, losing his nerve when Eric broke his kiss with Sam and turned back to face him.

“I had something else in mind,” he said without missing a beat and leaned in to kiss Dean instead.

Being close to the Impala, the man who called himself his Impala, Dean’s senses were murky once more.  He kissed back while trying to make a fist out of the darker man’s skin.

Sam remained against the door, his head turned to the side while Eric used his body to pin him against the laminate surface.  The papers had fallen to the floor, important but now forgotten.  The Impala’s hands were busy, one with Dean, the other caressing Sam’s neck.  His fingers ghosted across the younger hunter’s skin before diving straight down his chest, teasing over the bulge in his pants.

“Mfph, how long…” Dean broke the kiss and Eric simply nibbled at his neck.  “How long were you watching us, Sammy?” he had to know.  Was Sam watching him getting fucked?  That thought alone sent a spark of excitement down his spine.  The feeling mingled with the jolts of renewed arousal that sparked as Eric licked and caressed his throat.

This was so unnatural. 

It was beyond real.

Dean sighed; this was like any other day for them, minus the sex.

Eric moved back to kissing him and Dean matched his mouth to the gesture, leaning against the taller man and reaching across to touch Sam’s body.  He had touched Sam many times.  Many, many times.  They were brothers, but that thought somehow didn’t seem wrong in his mind this time.  Truth be told, Dean had stopped thinking his desires were wrong some months ago, but this was the first time he had actually touched his brother and not felt badly for it.

When they dealt with demons and pissed off spirits every other week, a little incest didn’t seem that bad.

Eric grinned against Dean’s mouth, making the hunter draw back a fraction.  “Shall we?” he said, pushing Dean back towards the bed.  He was tall, strong and naked and guided the two hunters with the grace of a conductor.  His stamina was amazing. 

Dean eagerly lay back against the sheets, watching the two men above him with interest.  Eric had begun to kiss Sam again, taking care of any apprehensions the younger man had.  Despite his desire and obvious arousal, Sam seemed to pull back, shaking his head and looking down to Dean with wide eyes.  “It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean heard himself saying and that seemed to break the fear that was threatening in his brother’s clear eyes.

The younger man relented to the darker man’s touch, passively letting his clothing fall from his body as the Impala released the buttons and ties, dropping them to the floor and revealing his hard body.

Dean’s balls tightened and cock twitched tiredly.  He groaned inwardly – seeing Sam’s body was turning him on – and reached down to touch himself, gently rubbing the sensitized flesh, easing himself for another round as Sam’s jeans fell to the floor and Eric’s skilled fingers traced along the soft skin along his shaft.  Dean dragged his fingers along his own shaft, matching the movements of the Impala and smiling encouragingly when Sam caught his eye.  His apprehension was gone.  His younger brother was moving against the Impala like a pro, pressing his mouth against the dark kiss and shoving his body forward.  The golden eyes smiled down, trapping Dean to the bed like headlights and he guided Sam to climb on the bed.  Dean’s hand sped up.

The mattress dipped beneath the younger hunter’s weight and Dean spread his legs to give him a place to settle down.  The surreality of the situation glazed around Dean’s consciousness when he felt his brother’s heat radiating down on top of him.  He abandoned his cock and let the growing arousal dip back into the come that still spattered across his abdomen.  Instead, he reached up to touch him.  To touch and _feel_ his naked brother inches away from him.  He touched his shoulder, the gesture seeking confirmation and giving reassurance; this was okay, wasn’t it?

Wasn’t this what they’d been avoiding all this time?

Wasn’t this the _right_ thing?

It was right at the moment and his touch grew confident as he dragged his nails across Sam’s chest, scratching a nipple.

Sam jumped and Dean drew back.  The younger man’s face was screwed up in concentration, his eyes closed and a breath held tightly in his lungs.

Dean moved his head and saw Eric behind Sam.  The darker man was mostly obscured, but Dean could guess what was going on.  The bottle of lubricant was open and beside Sam’s foot as he kneeled on the bed.

“Hey,” Dean said, moving his hand up to Sam’s face.  It took some getting used to… he wanted to show him it would be okay, but didn’t want to break his concentration.  Sam’s eyebrows furrowed and Dean settled for dragging his thumb across Sam’s lip, feeling the soft skin there part and suck the digit inside.  Dean let out a sign, a soft “Oh” escaping his mouth.  Sam’s tongue was soft, hot and eager as it wrapped around his thumb as he moaned softly and rocked back, obviously enjoying whatever Eric was doing back there.

Dean got an idea of how to help; he dipped his free hand into the mess on his abdomen, smearing the soft liquid along his fingers before reaching up to wrap those fingers around Sam’s cock.  The younger man froze at the contact; his eyes shot open and he looked down at Dean with an apprehensive gaze.

Dean didn’t let up.  He squeezed tightly, feeling the thick shaft barely give under his grip.  He wriggled his fingers along the hard length, moving up to pinch at the crown of Sam’s dick.  The mushroom head was soft and pliant and moved softly beneath Dean’s exploratory jerks.  That was all Sam needed and he bowed forward, kissing Dean soundly while his older brother jerked him off and their car prepared his ass for something larger.

Dean moaned and used his other hand to hold Sam’s head down.  He needed this kiss.  He needed the taste of his brother’s breath in his throat, especially when it was tinted with the delicious sounds of uncontrolled gasps and moans.

Sam jerked forward, squeaking in surprise and Eric chuckled behind him.  The brothers broke their kiss and looked back to the other man who was in control.  He’d removed his fingers and was positioning himself behind the younger hunter.

Dean felt his possessive nature rise in his throat; nobody fucked Sammy.  He looked up at his brother, wanting to ask if this was all right, but it was too late.  Sam was already falling forward under the hard, aggressive jerks as Eric began to fuck him.  Dean lied back and caught his brother as he collapsed against him.  The younger man tried to push back, tried to remain on his hands and knees, but his strength left him and he could not stay up on his own as the darker man pushed deep into his body.  Eric’s his movements accelerating slowly, but steadily. 

Sam grunted and Dean captured his mouth again, swallowing the pained gasps and trying to take the pain.  He soothed his brother, touching his back.  He trailed his fingers around in soothing circles and lingered in the sweaty heat that rose from Sam’s skin.  He arched his body up, lifting his leg and rubbing his knee against the hunter’s waist.  Touching him like this before would have been awkward, but now, it was the only thing Dean could do.  He gave in to his desire to just feel Sam above him, and his body throbbed with the need for more, to get even _closer_ to him.  He felt his brother’s gasps of pain turn to gasps of pleasure, and his mind slipped towards his darker desires.  He swallowed these sounds as well.  He could taste their delicious eroticism and the sound spiked in pitch, hovering around the tight-throated cries.

Sam’s mouth hung open, heavy breaths and unbridled moans escaping from his throat.  Eric’s hands dug into his shoulders, holding him up. 

Dean continued to pull on his cock, kissing his brother in broken contact before asking.  “Are you okay, Sammy?”

The other man breathed heavily, catching his breath before looking down with watery eyes.  “I’m fine… I just… wish it was you…”

Dean’s heart jumped at the words.  His mind went blank as an idea took over, an idea that made his cock throb at the thought and his ass clench in anticipation.  He reached up, lightly cupping Sam’s cheek as he raised his eyebrows to give him a look; the same look that asked Sam to trust him.  He’d used it many times while they were hunting, in dangerous situations where their lives were at stake and Dean acted on instinct to get them out of it.  This time, however, the situation was completely different; their lives weren’t at stake and nobody was in danger.  The only thing that was similar was that Dean was acting on instinct as he lifted his leg along his brother’s side, shifting his hips up until his ass was at just the right angle beneath his brother’s cock.  His stomach tensed with the effort and he wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, hooking one knee over his shoulder to make it easier

Sam’s eyes were locked on his, the questioning look glazing over as his cock was pulled down until it was bumping against Dean’s ass.  Eric continued thrusting into Sam’s body, but for the two hunters, it was as if he wasn’t there.

There was just Sam and Dean and the burning heat between them as Sam thrust into his older brother.  The head of his cock slipped into the welcoming opening of Dean’s ass and the two Winchester siblings sighed into their kiss.  Their breaths mingled and collided, sloppy caresses demanding more and their bodies thrusting together to get deeper, closer, more complete.

Eric helped them along, angling his hips so that each thrust he drove into Sam’s body and planted the younger hunter further inside his brother’s welcoming heat.

Dean’s ass gripped along Sam’s length, greedy and unrelenting.  His muscles spasmed as he was opened once more, the hot length nudging at his insides.  He couldn’t feel anything except the fullness as Sam rested against him, balls-deep and panting against his neck.  He stroked Sam’s hair, kindly reassuring him it would be okay even as Sam shuddered against him.  Eric was still moving behind them and Dean could imagine what it was like to fuck and be fucked at the same time.  His light eyes flicked up to Eric’s golden orbs, exchanging some understanding between them.  The same understanding he felt whenever he was driving, as if his beloved Impala could read his mind and anticipated which way he would turn the wheel.

Dean shifted his gaze from Eric towards Sam.  His brother’s expression appeared a mix of pain and mindless rapture.  His swollen lips called to Dean, a breathless mantra that drew him tight against his body.  Dean could feel the solid length pushing deeper inside him, pushing his insides apart, and his ass drawing him in.  Everything was perfect. 

He wouldn’t admit it before, but he’d wanted to feel Sam inside him, and now it was happening and it was all so good.  “ _Oh, God, Sammy_ …” he wanted to sound like he was full of desire for his brother, but all that came out was a pleading moan for more.  More, fuck me harder, Sammy, and don’t stop.  His voice cracked with the secret message and Sam shuddered above him.

Dean wrapped his legs tighter around his younger brother, tight and squeezing.  Sam’s dick was perfect in him and he felt the beginnings of his third orgasm brewing inside him like a freight train.  It was insane, he’d never had this stamina before, but he couldn’t help himself.  It was his baby and his Sammy… The weight of his release burned through his stomach, churning up in his guts before thundering through his balls.  He could only cough, choking on air that couldn’t get into his lungs fast enough before he was moaning like a whore and the thick ropes of come shot out across his stomach.  He rode the wave of his release before it finally subsided, leaving him with the twitching jerks of being fucked and rubbed raw.  He rolled his head to the side, gripping at the sheets with a new agony of going too long.

Sam’s mouth pulled him back to reality.  The kiss drew him back as his body was wracked with pleasure that rivaled anything he’d ever felt before.  When he breathed in, he swallowed Sam’s moans, and when he exhaled, his younger brother fed on his cries, the drawn-out pleasure of having his nerves rubbed raw beyond his orgasm and still feeling the churning need to still fuck.  He couldn’t hold back, couldn’t feel anything aside from the shuddering thrusts as Sam fucked into him, driven harder by Eric who still fucked into Sam.  He pulled away from Sam’s kiss, hovering inches away from his brother’s mouth, licking at those swollen lips.  “Yeah, Sammy,” he mewled, spurring his brother on.  “It feels so good, having you fuck my ass… don’t stop, yeah, keep going.”  He whispered the mindless confessions against his brother’s lips; confident the other hunter would swallow them up and never breathe them to a soul.  “I’ve wanted you in me… dreamed about this…” he clenched his ass, relishing the near-pained feeling as Sam stroked his insides, jerking as he did.

His eyes burned down into Dean’s, clear through the haze of lust.  It was pure emotion lingering in his soft gaze, emotion and fire, like the calm lake before the brutal storm of orgasm.  Dean could feel his brother tensing as his prick twitched inside him.  Dean couldn’t look away as Sam bowed forward, his mouth open and resting against Dean’s throat, rasping out his own sinful confession.  “Me… too…”

His admission teetered on the brink of his release and he suddenly bowed back, ripping away from Dean’s kiss and howling a mindless scream as his body shuddered and convulsed over his older brother.  Dean could feel the hot-white heat filling him, the soft essence of his brother’s seed that coated his insides.  He lied still, letting Sam ride out his orgasm above him while Eric seemed to jerk wildly behind them, finding his own release in the constricting ass of the younger hunter.

Before long, Sam collapsed heavily against Dean, shifting to the side so-as to not crush him, while the darker man withdrew from his ass and stepped away from the spent brothers.

Dean eyed Eric with renewed irritation and gingerly eased himself from beneath Sam.  “Wh-what was that about?” he asked, climbing to his feet and then realizing that he felt a bit weary after all that physical exertion.  He braced himself on the nightstand and waited for an answer.  “So, what, you’re my baby, but you turned into a human just to fuck us?”

Eric was stretching languidly and seemingly unbothered by the accusations Dean threw his way.  His eyes, however, seemed to show the hurt.  “That’s not the only reason,” he said, turning away before Dean could read too deeply into his golden depths.  “There’s something about this place that let me change.  Let me realize what I wanted most of all.”

“To fuck us?” Dean asked again.

“No, to be human, to _hunt_ with you and Sam.  I drive you everywhere, I like going all-out and flexing my muscles.  You let me go fast when we’re travelling between cases, but once we get to a new town I have to wait for you two to finish the job and solve the mystery.  I want to hunt, but when I’m… in my original form, it’s like I’m crippled and can’t move.”

“So, when I turn the key off…”

“I can still feel, I still see what’s happening around me,” Eric said, still looking away but his voice betraying what he was feeling.  He wiped at his face and glanced over his shoulder at the hunter.  “I want to do more with you.  I can be more than just a vessel…” his voice deepened, “and now I can.”

Dean frowned.  “What do you mean?”

“Well, I might have an answer to that,” Sam said, rolling off the bed and hurrying over to the door.  “I was at the library and I found some interesting articles from the sixties,” he bent over to pick up the papers he’d dropped when he’d been ambushed by the door.

Sam straightened up and turned back to the two men, excitedly looking through his notes and seemingly oblivious to his nakedness.  “Now, things are a bit sketchy in places, but back about eighty years ago there was this farmer who owned all this land.  His name was… uh,” Sam scrolled through the paper.  “Well, it doesn’t matter, see, he made a deal with this… uh,” the young hunter looked through the paper in his hands before shuffling them around.

“It doesn’t matter,” Eric said, approaching Sam and setting his hand atop the pile of paper.  “It’s done now.”

“No, it’s _not_ done now,” Dean said as he retrieved his clothing and angrily stuffed his feet into his jeans.  He pulled the pants on, not intending to continue this until he was dressed.  “You’re my _baby_ , damnit!  How are we supposed to get out of here?”

“I can still be your vessel, Dean,” Eric said, looking at his hand and making a fist.  He wriggled his fingers for effect.  “I can control it now.  I still have to return to my original form, but, for a little while, I can be like you.”

“This is fucked,” Dean said.

The Impala shrugged and smiled wickedly.

“I’m… not surprised,” Sam said, walking back to Dean.  “I mean think back to that wishing well case where people’s wishes came true.  If the Impala wished to be human…”

“That was _different_ , Sammy,” Dean grabbed his brother’s shoulder.  “This doesn’t look like this wish is going to turn bad…”

“Then… what’s the problem?” Sam asked.  “I mean, if he can help us when we’re in a pinch, is there a problem?”  He reached out, absently running his fingers along the waistband of his brother’s jeans.

Dean breathed in sharply and tightened his jaw, resisting the ingrained urge to pull away.  He’d denied what he wanted, how close he wanted to be to Sam.  It was natural for him to draw back and pretend it wasn’t true, keep him at a distance.  But things were different now.  He didn’t have to pretend anymore.  They only had each other; they couldn’t risk anybody else in their lives.  Everything was danger and a fifty-fifty chance of never coming back.  It was a life their father had given them, but they were in it together.

Dean bowed his head and looked over his brother’s naked form.  It was like a giant weight had come off his shoulders, just knowing that he could be that close to Sammy, that he could be there for him…  “You, uh, might want to get dressed,” he said, raising his eyebrow and failing to hide a smirk as he looked up into his brother’s eyes.  He forced the grin away, trying to look serious.  “Really, Sam.  You’re naked…”  Suddenly, realization hit him and he looked back to the door.  Eric had gone and the door was open.  “The hell?” Dean muttered and stepped around his brother.  “The guy just runs out naked?” he opened the door further and stepped out into the hall.  There was no sign of the other man and Dean’s frown deepened with worry.  He rushed to the end of the hall and down the stairs, bursting out into the parking lot.

The sun burned down into the empty lot, the white-washed walls of the motel beaming out at him through the cracked plaster.  Dean’s bare feet skidded over the cement walkway, grinding to halt once he reached the only vehicle in the parking lot.

The black Impala gleamed back at him under the burning sun.  Parked perfectly between the lines and shining clean, Dean stumbled before bracing a hand on the cool hood.  “Baby?” he tentatively asked.  The car said nothing in response.  The hunter rubbed his hand over the sleek, black hood.  It felt so familiar, it felt like it always had whenever he wiped the Impala down and promised it a bath.  But now… it felt like Eric’s skin, the smooth, angular body of the Impala’s human form.

The black car was cool under the sun, it hadn’t been there for long and Dean pulled his hand away, immediately feeling sad at the loss of contact.  He lingered before the vehicle for a long minute, remembering what Eric had said about being conscious, even when the key was out of the ignition.  That had to suck just sitting around, waiting for them to drive somewhere.  He was about to turn around and get Sammy when he stopped, an idea forming in his head. 

He rushed around to the driver’s side of the car, digging his keys out of his pocket and popping them into the lock.  The latch popped up with a sigh and the hunter quickly took his place in the driver’s seat, fluidly fitting the key into the ignition.  However, instead of starting the car up, he turned the key back to power the radio and tape deck.  “We’re gonna be a while still,” he said to the car, feeling less-crazy talking to it now that he knew it could hear him.  “You can listen to something while we’re getting ready, and then we’ll bring you out to the case we’re investigating.”

The radio played some old-school rock that Dean vaguely recognized, but other than that, the car remained silent.  He sat there for a long moment, feeling the leather seat caressing his bare back.  He and Sammy had stepped over that invisible boundary they’d been skirting for the past few months, and now they had a new ally.  Well, not new.  His car was always on the team, but now it was different… better, he hoped.  It was beginning to heat up inside the car and he sighed before stepping out and padding along the cement walkway to find Sam.


End file.
